A lost figment of an insane mans memory
by The Bad Story-Teller
Summary: ok. basically it is a lot easier to read the story then for me to sumarise but basically fang is being held captive and a main character is going to die, but who?
1. Well, this is not going to be easy

_(yes this is my first story so lets make the comments nice and easy on my eyes, but suggestions that could potentially improve my writing skills are always welcomed, once they r put in a nice way =D)_

I opened my eyes. It was a careless and extremely reckless idea and too this moment I still don't know why the hell I did it. For those of you who don't know, I am currently strapped against a pressurised fence(aka I move I get a very large shock, that meant even the smallest fraction of a movement set it off), but as to how I ended up here, pinned up against a fence with a very tricky and annoying predicament, is needless to know, I live in the present and refuse to dwell on the past, my enemies don't live long enough to learn my name, but you will now know me as Fang…

The compound, from what I could see, was at least a one hundred meter stretch from my left to right, and maybe two hundred meters in front of me their was a very large grey building. I vaguely recognised it, but I couldn't put a name or location on it. After being captive for what I guessed was three days, I was in withdrawal. My drug was different too most, and I had the only source, the drugs name, Max for short, a teenage girl with an amazing twist and the temper of an English rugby fan. The rest of the Flock, to my knowledge, were still being held captive in a location that no-one knows of(and before you ask they could be in the same place I am in, but lets be honest, again, the bad guys are never that stupid).

Even me, the almighty Fang, has issues when being held prisoner by evil master-minds, that refuse to feed me anymore then cat feed sprinkled with the occasional helping of lime juice. My wings ached like never before, worse then when I was in the School. My arms felt as if someone had gotten a bulldozer and tied a rope to my wrist and proceeded to drive. And the fact I couldn't sit down made my legs feel like a strange jelly like substance. Even if I could move, I doubt I could, the complete lack of energy was overwhelming. The heat off the burning sun reflected off of the barbed wire fencing, to make it worse the fencing formed an arched roof over my head, so I couldn't fly out if I needed too. Which means, no-one could fly in either.

It was impossible to sleep as well, just when I begin to drift off, I would move just a tiny inch and then, as if lightning had struck me, I would jump upright with a thunderous roar of pain as the fence, to which I am strapped, would send a bolt of electricity through my body…. I day-dreamed sometimes though, of what if the Flock and I were normal, if all this didn't happen, if we would ever meet, and if we did, would we love each other as we do now. I also dreamed of Max breaking down the gates and riding in on a tank and blowing that building, to which I must continually stare at(not like I have much of a choice), and rescue me, but then I would suddenly become practical, and say to myself its over, there is an army of soldiers here, better trained then the ones we faced in the past. I knew it, and everyone else here definitely knew it, that I was a slave to anything they wanted, I am just very surprised that they have left my wings in tact, but how long will that last?…

_The clock on the wall ticked as another second of her life painstakingly ended and another began. Was everything that she done a mistake? She argued with herself on this topic everyday, the fight always ended as a stalemate. A young and ambitious doctor entered the room, "excuse me professor, but it appears the subject is weakening, shall we proceed with the tests as planned?" You had better excuse yourself, you have made me lose my train of taught, and they are rare to come by these days. Sorry, what did you say? Its weakening?... Already, well this has got my attention, and what of the other half? Has it weakened?" The doctor stared nervously at the floor, almost afraid to answer to authority figures that are so high above himself," No ma'am, no change as of yet." "Proceed with the plan then, and no screw ups this time, we already lost 3 specimens to these experiments"..._


	2. an unwelcome surprise

My only relief, was when the sun played hide-and-go-seek with the clouds, the short moments in which I was blanketed by shadows. If I had to guess what time it was, I would have said, ten in the morning, don't even bother asking what day. And it was at that moment, the clouds refused to leave the sky, and the rain poured down on my face, hiding my tears of pain.

Thunder and lightning plagued the skyline for at least three days, I was out in the open the whole time, I kept thinking to myself, it could be worse, and on the forth day, a companion arrived, my jaw dropped, my eyes refused to believe what they saw, and my heart broke when I finally let it sink in who I was looking at.

_The reaction from the subject was outstanding, if I hadn't seen it myself I wouldn't have believed it she thought. " ok, now begin stage two, this is going to be more interesting now, a lot more interesting". _

_The professor never ever ever let out the slightest fraction of her emotions, but it looked like she was crying with joy, he couldn't let her complete stage 6, it was morally wrong and if it was a success it confirmed everything he feared. He couldn't even begin to imagine her anger when he stops her, he didn't want to._

The face, it was…. It wasn't possible. Of everyone they could have taken, Iggy, poor poor Iggy was standing with his head slumped downward as he was dragged toward him. If I was stronger I would have done something, I really would have, but I cant, its impossible. Iggy let out a faint, and when I say faint I mean faint sound," fang?". I done the only thing I could," yo Iggy" 0h My God What the hell was I doing! A sudden wave of energy burst into me, it almost hurt, I cannoned myself towards the guards holding Iggy, for half a second it looked like I would make it, looked like I might actually save us, until, "aaaaarrrrrrgggggghhhhh!" that damn electric fence, that god damn electric fence. "I swear Iggy, your getting out of here".

"_Now that was interesting"…. the professor considered something for a moment. " tea-break everyone, back here in 5. 0h Doctor Hoffman, a word please." _

_I cursed, a word with her meant one of two things, I was fired, __or__, she needed me to do something so unthinkable that no-one else is allowed know. I hate this job…. _


	3. a new friend?

Iggy's head was leaning to one side, he didn't look awake. Or alive. But I could see his chest rising and falling. "Yo Ig, can you hear me?" I was barely able to say that much, fearing he wouldn't respond in anyway, but I was lucky. "fang?" he panted, "fang?", I was so close to crying, he was a child, a very dangerous child, but a child, he was covered in bruises, and his left arm looked broken, I couldn't see his right though. "I'm here Ig. I'm here". "You need to listen to me", what did he just say? "Max and Nudge are in trouble. We were attacked, and…. Angel she. She ran. I tried to follow. But she had an advantage over me. And Max, I don't even know where she is, she could have been taken as well, or worse. Fang, I'm sorry…." I wanted to say something, anything, but I couldn't. the words that I wanted to say were lost in my thoughts, like a man lost in a maze to which there is no exit. I was like a robot, the words weren't mine, or at least it felt like they weren't, "it will be ok, it will be ok".

"_Its time to turn up the heat Doctor" she was staring out of the window, " Doctor may I ask a favour?". My heart fell. She asked for a quick word, and now a favour. 0h crap. "Anything ma'am" I answered just like the obedient dog I am. "I need you to get the specimen to trust you, it wont be easy, but I can ruin hundreds of experiments, but I'll never know what it thinks. That's why I need you to, get inside its head, not literally, mentally." Well that was a surprise, it was worse then I expected, this meant close quarters with It. I couldn't, after what I nearly did. "0h, and Doctor, lets not let your close personal friendship with Jeb get in the way of any of your work." How the hell did she know I knew him! "I wouldn't ever dream of it ma'am". "Your dismissed, and I'll trust you not to mention this conversation to any-one." I was trained not to disobey any orders from a superior, but I had to contact Jeb, he was Its only chance of escape._

I couldn't sleep, but what's new? Well lets recap the situation, chained to a fence, its raining(not that I minded), Ig arrived battered and bruised and told of Max(oh how I miss her) and there is a very peculiar man walking toward me. Could this day get worse?

"Fang I believe, a pleasure". I wouldn't give this man any ammunition, I wouldn't talk not for anything, then he took out a note…. "now I'm not here to mistreat you, I cant talk to you in a cruel way at all because everything I say is monitored" he gestured toward the note that he held at his chest level, _I know jeb, im a friend, not an enemy. If there is any-one you can trust here, it is me. __And only me. _"My name is Doctor Hoffman, what my field is is needless to know" he pointed to the paper again, _I'm just over paid, no-one important, I was an assistant to Jeb. _" Over the next few weeks I will be dropping by to monitor your progression, it wont be anything your not used to" _I will warn you though, the boss, she is out to get you. If you ever scream loud enough I will be summoned to inspect you, check what's wrong like. If you need me, you now know how to find me. _"I had better be going, it was a pleasure Fang"…

Did he just say he knew Jeb? And that that was a reason to trust him…. 0 boy, the bad guys are still stupid beyond belief.


	4. the pieces of the puzzle begin to fall

Dawn. The best part of the day, because if I lived to see it every morning, it meant I would fight another day. The hours and minutes were blurring together now. It was difficult to tell one from the other. If one had passed, or another had ended. Soon I wouldn't be able to tell how many days I was here, I guessed about nine. It was depressing to look at Ig. He was in a bad way. I couldn't help but let my thoughts drift to Max, I missed her, more then the moon would miss the stars.

_Specimen Number 13 Progression report: showing resilience, it will be broken yet. Showed anger when Specimen 15 was dragged in front of it. Stage 3 all depends on Specimen 13, it is the key. The __ONLY __key._

_Specimen Number 14 Progression report: Difficult to control. _

"_Doctor, how is your assignment coming along?" Oh god, I hate this women. " Progression is slow, but I think it will learn to trust me in time". Simply because I was its only hope, ironic I thought. I chuckled. Why did I do that? "Something funny doctor?" "No ma'am. Just thought of a funny joke that I overheard in the cafeteria". "Well spit it out then, I like a good joke". Son of a foreign chicken farmer! "em… A group of girlfriends is on vacation when they see a 5-story hotel with a sign that reads: "For Women Only." Since they are without their boyfriends and husbands, they decide to go in. The bouncer, a very attractive guy, explains to them how it works. "We have 5 floors. Go up floor by floor, and once you find what you are looking for, you can stay there. It's easy to decide since each floor has a sign telling you what's inside." So they start going up and on the first floor the sign reads: "All the men on this floor are short and plain." The friends laugh and without hesitation move on to the next floor. The sign on the second floor reads: "All the men here are short and handsome." Still, this isn't good enough, so the friends continue on up. They reach the third floor and the sign reads: "All the men here are tall and plain." They still want to do better, and so, knowing there are still two floors left, they continued on up. On the fourth floor, the sign is perfect: "All the men here are tall and handsome." The women get all excited and are going in when they realize that there is still one floor left. Wondering what they are missing, they head on up to the fifth floor. There they find a sign that reads: "There are no men here. This floor was built only to prove that there is no way to please a woman." _

"_That is possibly the rudest and most ignorant thing I have ever heard you say to a female work colleague!" "I m sorry ma'am. It is only a" she interrupts mid sentence. "and I love it!" Wow, emotion from my boss, must be a good day._

Max stood tall and proud. But looked lost. Fang was gone, and now Iggy too. Angel had disappeared. At least Nudge and Gaz were ok. But for how much longer? She glanced over the edge of the 27 storey building roof. "Guys, we are leaving" Nudge and Gaz glanced up, both grinned manically and ran at her. Max let out a short sigh, and dropped over the edge…


End file.
